fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dive! List of coords
In Aikatsu Dive!, the idols use that are said to be life itself. If cards are combined, coordinations, or Coords for short, are created. Coords can either be brandless or be released by a brand. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. Card Guides Types *Cute *Cool *Sexy *Pop Rarity *'Normal Coords' Simple coord designs that can be accessed by everyone. It's quite easy to get a hold of these cards. Can be produced by brands or can be brandless. Normal cards have low appeal points and ★☆☆ lucky stars. *'Rare Coords' As given by the name, rare coords, are rare and rather hard to be accessed for new idols. They are usually produced by brands. Rare cards have average appeal points and ★★☆ lucky stars. *'Premium Rare Coords' Premium Rare Coords are usually given out only to those idols who have proved themselves to be worthy to wear a designer's very special premium designed coord. Only one idol can own a premium rare coord and there are no copies of these. Premium Rare cards have high appeal points and ☆☆☆ or ★☆☆ lucky stars *'Campaign Rare' Special coords that are released for a special purpose or campaign. Other Rareties *'Friends Rare' Rare Coords that are made for Friend Units, which are units consisting of two idols that aspire a certain goal. Friends Rare cards have average appeal points and ★★☆ lucky stars. *'Best Friends Rare' The next level coords that exceed the Premium Rare cards, the Best Friends Rare are given to the best of Friends: the Diamond Friends who have proven themselves worthy in the Aikatsu! World. Best Friends Rare cards have very high appeal points and ★★★ lucky stars.https://aikatsu-friends.fandom.com/wiki/Cards#Rarity *'Star Premium Rare' Star Premium Rare Coords are a different form of Premium Rare Coords, that were produced for the Stars and Planets campaign. They usually have the extra of wings. Star Premium Rare Coords might turn into a Sun Dress.Note: Star Premium Rares do not appear in Aikatsu Dive! but are mentioned List of Coords School Dresses *Honey Link Coord *Lilac Venus Coord *Ruby Marching Coord *Lime Parade Coord *Fairy Dream Coord *Dreamy Link Coord *Turquoise Link Coord *Noir Marching Coord *Navy Dream Coord *Forest Parade Coord *Celestial Link Coord *Moonlight Link Coord Brandless Coords *Celestial Élysées Coord *Moonlight Élysées Coord *Victory Rhapsody Coord *Victory Spotlight Coord *Thunder Strike Coord *Thunder Jump Coord *Shining Believe Coord *Soaring Believe Coord Brands Sprite Party *Rainbow Party Coord *Vivid Sunset Coord *Happy Pixel Coord *Clover Jump Coord *Musical Cat Coord *High Five Coord *Party Train Coord *Aile Flower Coord *Halloween Wolfy Coord *Splashing Taurus Coord *Happy World Coord Romance Kiss *Bijoux Papillon Coord *Bohemian Dance Coord *Enchant Spell Coord *Classic Diva Coord *Glitter Parasol Coord *Devil Desire Coord *Luxury Pumpkin Coord *Luxurious Cancer Coord Royal Sword *Night Rapier Coord *Tense Blade Coord *Blue Rose Noble Coord *Vanguard Skill Coord *Prince Charming Coord *Regal Evening Coord *Excalibur Leo Coord *Vampire Count Coord *Sate of Music Coord Swing Rock *Rockin' Roll Libra Coord *Rock of Swing Coord *Loud Piano Coord *Beat Witch Coord *My Lock On Coord *Fine Street Coord Aurora Fantasy *Marionette Coord *Bubble Heart Coord *Feather Ange Coord *Ghostly Chant Coord *Twinkling Sagittarius Coord Angely Sugar *Pastel Parfait Coord *Cherry Bouquet Coord *Rock of Angel Coord *Baby Blue Coord *Fairy Garden Coord *Twinkle Lovely Coord *Nightmare Cat Coord Love Moonrise *Lunar Eclipse Coord *Citrine Beauty Coord *High Moon Cactus Coord *Ma Cherié Ruby Coord *Étoile Moon Coord *Moonrise Night Coord Dance Fusion *Digital Amour Coord Magical Toy *Paper Swan Coord *Funky Puppet Coord LoLi GoThiC *Mystical Songstress Coord Luna Witch *Sense Of Capricon Coord *Étoile Nebula Coord Sangria Rosa *Spice Drop Aries Coord Spice Chord *Infinite Spice Coord References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Coords